


晨星

by Srrow



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 一点捏造背景的重生的小通 x RID救有捏造的对汽车人的大清缴
Relationships: Ratchet/Ultra Magnus (Transformers), background Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 7





	晨星

救护车的一生里有很多后悔的事。

对比起来，眼前的情况算不上多让人难过。

他在被强拆，体格层面根本无法反抗的大机子把他的双腿掰开，然后把同样型号差距明显的输出管插到他的接口里，这很疼，疼痛让救护车意识到自己根本不想要这种事。

按照他不得不读的那些社会学家的报告，比例惊人的强拆发生在互相认识的“熟人”之间，只要对接客体不愿意，哪怕是火种伴侣间的拆卸行为同样也该被定义成强拆。当然，救护车没有火种伴侣，这甚至是他的第一次经历对接。但这不是关键。现在的问题在于，说实话，救护车有点不确定能不能把自己描述成一个受害者。很长时间，当他表现出暧昧的暗示，卡车从来不吝啬满足他的任何索求，所以，如果“公平”这个东西真的存在，那通天晓也有同样的权利从他身上拿些自己想要的。

是啊，通天晓。救护车睁开光镜，看向身上的施暴者，对方的面貌在涣散的焦距中模糊不清，但救护车想，那一定是一副很难受的表情。要知道，世界上总有很多很简单的道理，比如， **如果你让通天晓做出了这种事，那一定是你自己的错。**

通天晓是在低音遇袭的第二天来的——说得完整一点：时任元老院常驻议员救护车遇袭，跟随其多年的迷你金刚挺身挡在激光刃和前者的火种舱之间，被送进低温修复舱的，第二天。作为应急增调的警备，精英卫队的大机子站到了他的面前。

“我叫通天晓，今天开始负责您的护卫工作。”救护车根本没听清后面按照规程报出的编制或者军衔，他几乎把整个数据库掀翻才找到多年前的声纹记录，比对列跳出写着“吻合”的结果时，这个声音对他说，“长官，从现在开始，我为您效忠。”

卡车站在医疗室冷白的灯光下，救护车不知道他从哪里来，谁引导他来这，但那些从护甲缝隙滴落的水珠好像证明着，他经历了一段很长的路程，穿过大荒原才有的滂沱酸雨。那副绀青的装甲上留了浅浅的腐蚀痕迹，救护车这才在内置日历的提示下恍然想起，他们已经分开一百七十万年。后来，当通天晓承受那些护卫工作带来的外伤，救护车时隔多年再次把手掌变成一根探针，那颗袒露的火种让医官相信，也许有的人天生会被允许拥有世间最干净的那种蓝色。

所以，世界上总有很多很简单的道理，如果你让这样的通天晓做了一件坏事，你就理当承受报应。

其实，救护车也不太确定，当他用专门调整过的、最轻描淡写的声音，向这个大机子坦白关于擎天柱的事情时，自己想要的究竟是什么。反正，结论而言，他惹通天晓生气了。在听完其实可以总结成一句“我也许把你当擎天柱的替代品“的一整晚追忆后，卡车欺身把他压在了集装箱上，用两周期又五十五纳秒吻了他。

那是一个很长的吻。只要你拥有一个塞伯坦平均水平的处理器，两周期足够回顾一生。牙床与舌头被纠缠搜刮的感觉把救护车的大脑搅得黏黏腻腻，换气系统截获了战士身上特有的能量燃烧的残粒，提示记忆模块去找和他的年轻副官关联的数据。他们共度的时间很长，当救护车因为苟延太久的寿命，被日新月异的文明当作旧时代的遗祸，通天晓无数次地履行了重逢之日的誓言，又靠着救护车记忆在齿轮里的本职无数次重新站起来。直到最后，他们改装了一个车厢，把低音的维持舱和救护车一起装进去，趁着夜色穿过黎明高地——通天晓在中途停下来过一次，没再用好像重播录音一样的“长官”，而是叫他“救护车”，问他要不要再看看铁堡。

救护车想，有些事是这个大家伙应得的，然后，剧痛引起的报错让他的处理器差点断连。

可能是有关“和卡车对接”的愿望从来都没机会在内存里占到字节就会被筛掉，所以当这个事情真的发生，救护车才发现自己根本没有任何的心理准备可言。

无论是现在身处的废弃库房，还是一辆重型牵引车的输出管会有什么尺寸，所有的，每一个要素，都把越来越多越来越具体的恐惧挤进救护车的缓存。可是就是在无人的仓库里，他被根本没办法反抗的力量拉开双腿，眼睁睁看着凶悍的输出管插到身体里去——甚至连最事不关己的逻辑模块都不能接受这个东西，它怎么能被叫“管子”？那东西的直径比他的主燃烧缸还大！

救护车没有办法从这种震撼中逃跑，他的光镜好像锁在了那个命名欺诈的结构上，认真地见证其一点点没入下体。他是直接被放在地上拆卸的，卡车把他的双腿架到肩膀上，体格的差距使得救护车从腰部开始的整个下身都悬空了。疼痛让医官的整个身体紧绷着，每当他想要挣扎一下，被头雕被拉起的角度就刚好适合目睹自己如何被插。偶尔，通天晓退出去一些，但这只是意味着接下来要进来更多。

救护车的对接通道应对不了正在发生的事，那个地方在今天之前从没被碰过，可入侵者就这么突然地出现了，没有任何预兆地施加起它的暴行。如果救护车的内存还有一点空间，他一定会意识到对接系统是一个多么不公平的存在，这个地方到底是怎么设计的，才会在一个要被异物侵占的地方安置全身最脆弱的组织？那些软金属根本无法反抗一根因为充能而发烫的输出管，如果后者到来，它们只能任由蹂躏。

这太疼了。接连不断的突波碾过他的电路，再冲进芯片翻乱每一个扇区。深空、下沉、以及第一次捡伤兵回来的记忆被相继触发，救护车感觉到黑暗——物理上来说，这只是光学元件在猛烈撞击下难以正常工作的直观结果——它和那些被深藏的无法解决的恐惧混在了一起。救护车不能接受这个，“抵触”本身又唤起更多伤害过他的东西，早就该结束的塞伯坦之战回到了他的痛苦里，他觉得自己好像又变成了被丢在战场上的那个小医生，跪在废墟上疯狂地刨挖下面不知道是伤员还是尸骸的机体。

那根管子把他的身体夺走了。甬道里的每一个神经触点都在发出信号，就连藏在最深缝隙里的也未能幸免。原本负责电阻的真空管被闪光装满、变成又一个随时可能失控的零件，每一级闸口都为异常的电流敞开大门。

当通天晓的输出管进来，电涌就会随着插入的动作被推往全身。它们驱动主传动轴的液压杆，让被拉起来的腰肢配合着摇动；它们激活发声器，让救护车听到自己随着拆卸的节奏呻吟。

我在发出██的声音。当那个都办法显示的形容词所生成的乱码塞入处理器，早该被拆卸激活的驱动好像终于反应过来了正在发生的事意味着什么，润滑液开始渗出，如同知道自己来得太晚，格外汹涌地试图弥补之前的疏漏。滚热的液体冲过磨破的伤痕，而后溶化了裂口的结痂，这同样会产生仿佛遭受咬噬的细密刺痛，可是被折磨了太长时间的神经电路已经难以辨析，它向中枢芯片发送了错误的信号。救护车感觉到难耐的酸痒在对接系统里钻探，随之产生的更多杂乱信号刺激着发声器生成断续的电流音。

求你了，停下。相似的、重复的字段一行一行被打出来，好像他的处理器只能做这件事了，本能地，救护车几乎把所有希望寄托在了这唯一一件似乎还能把握的事情上，仿佛只要说出来，这场强拆就会结束，所以他一定得说出来，救护车如此努力着。然而，本该承担起这个使命的部件只是随着每一次的插入漏出呜咽来。

很久很久以后，通天晓才会在一次恍神中咬着干涩的声音抱怨，“医生，别引诱我”。那时候，救护车已经能够在规律的对接中收获到安慰，卡车会先跪下身含他的管子，直到身下机子许可了快感再撷取自己的些许回报。但那是很久很久以后。

此时的通天晓尚不知道如何抵御这样的救护车。

过去，他与救护车的相处模式都仅止于站在护卫目标的身后发呆，扫描周围情况的间隙难免有点无聊，等反应过来，通天晓已经把救护车身上灯带的闪烁规律背下来了。那个时候，通天晓就在想，这个机子与其说是元老院高官，更像一个需要在交通高峰期的紧急通道狂奔的救援车。后来，当他们关系好一些，通天晓随口提起了这个疑惑，救护车闻言愣了愣，变化成了载具形态。塞伯坦人有一个载具形态天经地义，然而，没有缘由地，通天晓感觉自己看到了某种很私密的东西。

救护车是隶属元老院的议员——甚至有传言，元老院就是为了定义他而诞生的——对通天晓来说，无论是还在受训时政治教育里的全息直播、还是后来亲眼看到的救护车，这个年长的机子很多时候都像是权威本身的一个具象。像所有的传说一样，元始天尊、十三天元，对于这样的存在，人们几乎不会去想“他的载具形态是什么”。救护车也是如此，带着那双怜悯又悲凉的光镜，拖着用无数象征织就的长袍穿越人海。这样的救护车是有载具形态的，一辆白白的、顶着会闪彩光的警示灯、圆乎乎的小急救车，他们都沉默着，直到救护车先受不了被盯着看，问道“我可以变回来了吗？”。

那是一种非常奇异的体验，让通天晓回想起救护车第一次用到车厢里纳米沙发的下午。彼时，他正在去轨道站的陆桥上，电路忽然收到了从接驳的外载车厢听见的一句……脏话？异常的情况让通天晓调出一个护卫协议允许的额外监控窗口，于是看见塞伯坦最重要的人物把自己整个丢到沙发上的场面。通天晓这才发现，不再依赖那个淡漠身份的救护车其实普通又孤单。自那以后，救护车好像也终于释怀了某种坦率，只要一进车厢，立刻随便得像刚在老油吧经历完一场自我放逐。

再后来，整个体系按照宇宙运行的规律迎来它的寿终正寝，有一天，通天晓因为根本不知道哪里来的狙击滚下路基，重新上线时，他看到橙白色的医疗机蜷缩在他的右臂和胸甲中间睡成一团，一只手还维持着焊枪的状态。通天晓不知道救护车怎么从车厢里爬出来的，但他想起第一次被恶意设置的铁刺扎进轮轴，医官跪在面前帮他拔钉子的那个样子。他碰到他的过去了，并非一个跟随世界命运流转的政治偶像，而只是一个善良到可怜的医生。

谁会把这样一个小机子抛弃在如此的世界上呢？

**他可以捡他回去吗。**

被抱起来的时候，救护车没有表现出明显的抗拒，又或者是一度断连的意识还没有整理好上线。他在通天晓身上趴了好一会儿，双手扶住卡车的肩膀，将头雕埋在里面，他还含着他，好像后者依旧是那个忠诚而沉默的护卫机。

他却拆卸了他，完全不打算问救护车愿不愿意地，撑开躲在保护叶片后面的小接口█了进去。

不，也不能这么说，通天晓芯里多少也能知道，救护车当然是不情愿的，或许正是预料到了这一点，他才下意识绕开了多此一举的询问。低能耗模式导致的极限油压让通天晓的处理器没有太多能量去考虑积极的事（他本来就不擅长考虑积极的事）。如果身处一场不知道下一次补给是什么时候、更不知道终点是哪里的长途旅程，精英卫队的训练也没有办法让人表现得比一辆非法运输的牵引车好上更多。当救护车开始说那些故事，通天晓立刻就知道了，这一定是数百万年来，救护车第一次和别人说这些话。

处理器收到有点像遭遇降雨的信号，通天晓反应了一会儿，才意识到那是救护车造成的。从接口里漏出来的油液顺着医官臀甲滴下来到通天晓的腿上，救护车尚且没有意识到自己已经可以踩到地面，又或者，更可能地，那副机体的液压杆在数十周期的吱呀作响后、已经没有办法形成一个脱离对接的支撑。医官就这么抱着他，伏在他肩上，似乎……通天晓不知道，他的记忆扇区从来没有相关的信息，但他猜，救护车是在哭——悲伤会导致控制光镜清洁液的阀门短暂失灵，通天晓想，如果他是个医生，是不是就能理解这个原理了。

他们的紧贴着，尚且彼此陌生的火种在划过一个极近点后又被拉远。救护车慢慢地滑坐下去，他的油箱垫片逃跑了，任由那根一直只探进去一半的管子整个插入到次级油箱里去。那些让救护车发声器滋滋作响的电流在那一瞬间穿透了通天晓的胸甲，把他的火种几近扑灭。

“我不走。”通天晓回答道，“如果我走了，我会很想抱你的。“

“医生，你相信火种转生吗？”

“ 通天晓，我可以——”

这是一段一百七十万年前的对话。

“如果有来生，我还能当精英卫队的战士就好了。我曾经很怀疑，自己所身处的立场是否真的正义，直到我遇到了擎天柱。所以，如果能再选一次，我还能当个战士就好了。你看，我所有的武装、所有的经验，都只是杀戮我的同胞的手段，但是，总有一 天，我会遇到某个人，那时候我就会知道，我身上为战争而生的一切究竟有什么意义。

“战争结束了。

“救护车，活下去吧。”

这是重焕光芒的塞伯坦上，战犯肃清结束，新时代开始的那一天。


End file.
